


Do Not Pass Go, or How Jesse McCree and Shimada Hanzo Ruin the Sanctity of Game Night

by wyntera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: Day 4 of Peapod McHanzo Week 2019!Time to take Game Night to the next level.





	Do Not Pass Go, or How Jesse McCree and Shimada Hanzo Ruin the Sanctity of Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Peapod McHanzo Week 2019! Day Four's prompt: Game Night!

Jesse strolls into the rec room, a six-pack of beer in each hand. “Okay kiddos, what’re we playin’ tonight?”

“Don’t call us that,” Hana replies from the kitchenette where she is pouring cheese puffs into a bowl. “If we’re kids then we’ll report you for giving alcohol to minors.”

“Good point! Not kids, then.” He plops down in the recliner that’s pulled to one end of the wide coffee table. “Young-But-Legal-Adults, what’re we playin’ tonight?”

“Lúcio said he picked up a board game at the consignment shop in town that he wants to try,” Fareeha says. She has managed to push the another chair and the love seat over to the table. Those with the couch make enough seating for six, just enough for game night.

The tradition started about six months ago when there were only a few agents on base and a particularly violent storm knocked out the main power to the island. Watchpoint auxiliary power kicked in of course but it only worked for essential functions. Those left on base gathered in the rec room, perhaps out of a shared sense of worry and needing companionship on an awful night. One intense game of Uno later, Game Night was born.

Lena rips open a bag of chips to go with the bowl of dip she has been working on. “Well, hopefully it’s better than last time.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with retro game night?” Hana asks.

“You,” Jesse replies. He waggles his thumbs at her. “And your crack-hands. No fair picking a genre where you’re a professional competitor.”

Hana scoffs, carrying over her bowl of cheese puffs and popping one in her mouth. “Says the man that creamed us all in Duck Hunt.”

Just then Hanzo comes in, a stack of pizza boxes in his arms and a Genji trailing behind, an argument already in progress. “I do not see how it makes sense that you have a designated game night group and no one else can join! The rest of us enjoy games, too!”

“That is the rule of Game Night,” Hanzo says with more weight than completely necessary. “I do not make the rules.”

“It’s true,” Lena says, sharing a smirk with Hanzo from across the kitchenette island. “Besides, there are some bonds that are only forged in the heat of battle that can’t ever be broken. If you wanted to be in this group, you just had to be there.”

“Uno bonds are sacred,” Hana says, solemn, covering her heart with a hand dusted with cheese powder.

Genji huffs and looks over at Jesse, gesturing at them. “Jesse! You are supposed to be my friend; tell them I can stay!”

“Are you kiddin’?” Incredulous, Jesse makes a few crosses over himself. “I ain’t about to anger the dice gods. You’re on your own.”

“You’re all awful,” Genji says, reaching around Hanzo and stealing a slice of pepperoni pizza just to be contrary. He dodges a swipe from his brother and nearly slaps Lúcio in the face with the pizza slice as the musician comes in the door, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Whoa! Careful now!” Lúcio laughs, ducking back. “And what are you doing here?”

Genji tries to cuddle up to Lúcio, bottom lip stuck out in a pout that is probably supposed to look adorable. “Lúcio, my Lúcio, you will tell them I can stay, right? As your sweet, loving boyfriend?” He bats his eyelashes at the shorter man for good measure. And Lúcio might have even relented but he glances at the room to find five pairs of eyes glaring at him expectantly.

“Sorry, babe,” Lúcio says, not sounding sorry at all. He pats Genji’s face and presses a quick kiss to his scarred lips. “Game night is a six-man party. I don’t make the rules.”

“But you do make the rules!” Genji argues, flapping his arms ineffectively at them all. “You all made up this arbitrary rule!”

Hana laughs, throwing a balled up napkin at Genji. “Should have stayed that night and played Uno, then, shouldn’t you? Now scram!”

He sends Genji on his way with consolatory bottle of beer and a kiss that is more sensual than Hanzo is comfortable witnessing. “Have a good night, babe,” Lúcio says, shutting the door firmly behind him. Then Lúcio turns to the group. “Alright! Party time!”

“What’s this game Lena says you picked up?” Jesse asks, cracking open his own beer as the others gather around.

Lúcio lights up. “Right! So, I know they still make this one, but I found an old-as-dirt version and I just couldn’t resist. I think it’s an original!” He unzips his backpack and pulls out a large cardboard box, a familiar logo with a cartoon millionaire on the front. It is met with a chorus of disbelief.

_ “Monopoly?!”  _ Fareeha exclaims, sitting up in alarm. “Are you crazy?”

“Yeah, you can’t be serious. Someone will die,” Hana chimes in.

“What?” Lúcio looks down at the game box in his hand. “It’s just a board game.”

Jesse tips his hat back. “Ain’t no  _ just  _ about Monopoly. That game’s a friendship-ender. It’ll make or break you harder than war. There’s a reason Gabe banned it from Blackwatch.” He tilts his head, considering, then laughs. “What the hell. I’m in.”

“It has been a while,” Hanzo says. “But Jesse is not allowed to be the bank.”

“Hey, I can be bank!”

“I’ll be the bank,” Fareeha states, taking the box from Lúcio and shaking it open. “I hope you realize what chaos you’ve brought on us.”

“I’m sure it will be fine!” Lúcio insists, upbeat as always.

Lena sighs and takes a seat next to Lena. “Uh huh. Still, I think boys know what you have to do.”

They all look pointedly at Jesse and Hanzo. There is a long beat, then Jesse gets to his feet and joins Hanzo. Without prompting they link hands and speak in unison, the words long memorized by now. “I promise that whatever happens at Game Night stays at Game Night and will not affect our relationship, because we are adults that do not let games ruin our lives.” They seal the deal with a soft, lingering kiss, Jesse slipping Hanzo a little tongue.

“Alright, we get it,” Hana complains.

When they part, Hanzo murmurs, “I am going to destroy you.”

“I’d like to see you try, doll,” Jesse replies, pecking him once on the nose before they go to opposite ends of the table.

“This will not end well,” Fareeha says, grabbing the colored bills and beginning to sort.

 

\---

 

The trouble begins before they even pick up the dice for the first turn.

“I am  _ not  _ going to be the thimble,” Hanzo states, refusing to even pick up the offending token.

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?” Hana replies, her own token perched on the end of her finger like...well, like a thimble. “Because I’m not giving up the top hat.”

Jesse shrugs when Hanzo looks at him beseechingly. “Don’t look at me, darlin’. The horse and rider were practically made with me in mind. I’ve gotta keep with the aesthetic.”

“You should have been faster to the box,” Lena says, placing her battleship next to Lúcio’s scottie dog on Go. “Last one is always the thimble.  _ Always.” _

Hanzo gives Fareeha a pleading look, but her response is flat and brooks no argument. “If you think I am taking the thimble over the boot, you’ll get the boot shoved right up your ass.”

And that settles that.

 

\---

 

Lúcio scoops up the dice and starts shaking them in a cupped fist. “Come on, baby, come on, daddy needs Pennsylvania Avenue.”

“You know,” Hanzo says, “Seven is most common number rolled on two dice.”

“Oh yeah?” Fareeha asks, not paying the least bit of attention to Hanzo’s statement, far more interested in the pair of three’s that Lúcio rolls. He taps each space with the scottie dog’s feet as he counts off each one. “Community chest! Those are usually good, right?”

“Pretty sure they always are,” Lúcio replies, picking a card off the stack. His smile drops as he reads the card aloud. “Hospital Fees. Pay fifty dollars. Oh, man!”

“Must’ve finally tripped doin’ those fancy skate moves down the stairs,” Jesse teases as Fareeha picks up the dice.

“Better than when he tried to do that alley-oopsie or whatever it’s called and somersaulted down that ramp,” Lena adds, making everyone burst out laughing at the memory. 

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up,” Lúcio says. “These things come back around on you. Karma is coming for you, mark my words!”

 

\---

 

“Ha!” Hanzo laughs, his thimble thumping down onto Boardwalk and eliciting groans from around the table. “How much is it? Four-hundred? A wise investment, if I may say so.”

“Shit,” Hana curses, watching Hanzo hand over four beige one hundred dollar bills. “Boardwalk! That’s the most expensive property.”

Jesse shakes his head, waving off their concerns. “Don’t let it fool ya. It ain’t worth a hill’a beans if he don’t have Park Place. We just gotta keep him from getting that other blue space. Boardwalk on its own is nothin’ to worry about.”

“We will see how you feel about that when you land on it,” Hanzo replies, placing the deed neatly in line with the other two he already owns.

 

\---

 

“Doubles,” Lena says as Jesse and Fareeha trade money for the deed to Virginia Avenue. “You’ve got to roll again.”

“Good. I need to get back around to St. Charles Place.” Jesse gives the dice a roll and they settle on two three’s. There are a chorus of  _ ooh’s  _ at the roll that drowns out Jesse’s excitement over landing on Free Parking.

“Doubles again!” Lúcio hands the dice back to Jesse. “One more and it’s off to jail with you.”

Jesse scoffs, shaking them in his left hand so they rattle against his metal fingers. “Not a problem.” He tosses them across the board with a cavalier flick of his wrist, but still leans forward with everyone else in anticipation.

“WEE-WOO WEE-WOO!” Hana shouts, clapping. “Officer Song here to take you to the clink!”

“Damn it,” Jesse huffs, picking up his piece and plonking it in the corner space.

Hanzo smirks at his boyfriend across the table. “What a shame that you turned to a life of crime. How can a businessman such as myself be seen with a common criminal? What would the people think?”

“That you’re a lucky S.O.B.?” Jesse suggests.

Two turns later, Hanzo joins him.

“Oh-ho! Who’s turned to a life of crime now?” Jesse jeers as Hanzo moves the thimble from the Go To Jail space over to Jesse’s horse and rider. “Join me, there’s plenty of room for one more. I’ll even share my bunk with you.”

“A minor setback,” Hanzo states, rolling his eyes when Jesse taps his piece a little closer to the thimble.

“How appropriate that you two end up in jail,” Fareeha says as Hanzo gets up to get himself and Jesse another beer. “Does this mean the rest of us get your bounties?”

Hana giggles and passes the dice to Lena. “Heck yeah, we should house-rules that. You think we could get Winston to print us about a billion extra Monopoly dollars?”

Jesse laughs. “You wish.” He tilts his head back and grins at Hanzo as he comes over with an extra beer. “Hey sweet thing. Wanna sit with me till we bust outta here?”

Hanzo slides halfway into Jesse’s lap but all four of the others protest, whistling and tugging them apart. “Nope! None of that!” Fareeha shouts, whacking Jesse’s arm with her mostly-empty beer bottle. “You know the rules. No PDA beyond innocent kissing. That includes lap-sitting. Don’t make me get the squirt bottle!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of conjugal visits?” Jesse asks, and Fareeha gets up to find that bottle.

 

\---

 

“Ugh, where did all my money go?” Hana grouses, looking forlornly at her dwindling pile of cash.

“Right over there,” Lúcio says, pointing at Jesse on her other side. He is nonchalantly thumbing through a pile of hundreds, having just traded out a stack of fifties for bigger bills. The stink-eye Hana sends his way is rather ineffective.

“Right. No problem. I’m about to pass Go anyway.” She tosses the dice, a one and a six, and moves along, confident now that she has two-hundred more dollars to rely on—or not. “Come on! This is bullshit!”

“Ooooh, income tax, you hate to see that,” Fareeha grins, retracting her hand and the two hundreds she had been offering across the table. “I’ll just be keeping this.”

“You know seven is the most common number you can roll,” Hanzo points out, snagging the dice and giving them a shake.

Hana growls, flopping back against the couch and grabbing her bowl of cheese puffs. If she loses any more money she’s going to open another bag.

 

\---

 

Lúcio leans up out of his seat to read the marks on the dice. “Move me eleven.”

Hana moves the scottie dog around the board, coming to a stop on a familiar blue space. “Your old pal, Community Chest.”

“Oh, God.”

“Remember, they are supposed to be the good ones,” Hanzo reminds him, sliding one of the cards off the top of the pile and handing it over.

“Good one, a good one, it’s going to be a good one,” Lúcio mutters, flipping the card over. “School Fees. Pay fifty dollars—are you—mmmmmmmm!” Lúcio clamps his mouth shut and hums loud and long, snatching up a fifty and handing it over a little more forcefully than necessary. “It’s fine, it’s fine, everything is  _ fine.” _

“Yeah, you sound fine,” Hana comments, picking up the dice.

Lúcio laughs, but it’s the kind of laugh that has Jesse watching the musician from the corner of his eye. “I’m telling you, next time, you’ll all be sorry.”

 

\---

 

“Oh no,” Lena groans as Jesse lands on St. Charles Place.

“Oh yes,” Jesse replies, accepting the deed with a wide grin. “Pink is such a pretty color, don’t you agree?”

“We’re in trouble now,” Lúcio says.

Jesse hums a little to himself as he starts counting out bills in a stack. “Banker, Miss Banker, if you could be so kind, I’d like to purchase...let’s see...two houses for each property, if you please?”

Fareeha shakes her head, retrieving six little plastic green houses from the game box. “Just two per?”

“Well, I don’t want to have no money,” Jesse replies, lining them up on the pink bars above each property’s title. “You’ve got to stay nimble in this game, you know. Gotta be flexible. Can’t buy yourself into a hole you can’t dig out of.” He says that and throws a look over to Hana’s spread of deeds, all a smattering of colors spread about the board, and the thin stack of cash by her elbow.

She grits her teeth and turns to Hanzo. “You better break him.”

For his part, Hanzo just eyes the deed for Park Place sitting in front of Hana. “I will do my best.”

 

\---

 

“Okay, so how about this.” Lena starts picking up her deeds one by one. “I’ll trade you Baltic, Vermont, and the Short Line, if you’ll give me Marvin Gardens.”

“Three for one?” Hanzo says, raising an eyebrow. “That’s a good deal.”

“No, it’s not,” Fareeha argues. “Are you serious? You get nothing out of that deal.”

“It gives him two out of three of the light blues,  _ and  _ two railroads,” Lena argues.

“What good does that do him? Hanzo has the other light blue, and he’ll never give that up.” 

Hanzo shrugs. “You do not know that.”

“Yes I do,” Fareeha says. “He doesn’t have anything you need.”

“Maybe I will for the fun of it.”

Lúcio sighs and shakes his head. “Yeah, Fareeha’s right, I won’t get anywhere with that. If you had Kentucky Avenue we might be able to get somewhere, but since you don’t…”

“Oh, you’re interested in Kentucky?” Jesse asks.

Lena’s eyes go wide. “Jesse. Don’t.”

“I could probably part with it,” he continues. “Maybe for Tennessee?”

“No,” Hanzo says, sitting up, suddenly much more invested in the negotiations.

“You had your chance to jump in,” Jesse counters. To Lúcio he says, “A monopoly for a monopoly. The reds have higher property values than the oranges, anyway. You’re making out better in the end.”

“You’ll be giving him two monopolies in a row,” Hanzo argues.

Jesse hums. “I’ll throw in a hundred dollars.”

Lúcio smiles, and Hanzo’s heart drops. “Deal!”

 

\---

 

“Okay, Lena, I don’t mean to alarm you,” Hana says, shaking her head in dismay. “But you’re going to need to not roll a two, four, five, seven, nine, ten, or twelve.”

“Oh, is that all?” Lena asks, sarcasm dripping from the words.

“That is not good,” Hanzo says. “Seven is the most common number to roll on a pair of dice.”

“We know,” Lúcio and Fareeha both say, shooting Hanzo a dirty look.

Lena swallows. If Lúcio had not made that trade to Jesse, she wouldn’t be facing this deadly gauntlet. She takes a deep breath, prays to the gaming gods, and tosses the dice across the board.

“Cha-ching!” Jesse cheers, taking the liberty of moving Lena down the board to Tennessee. “Welcome to the south, sweetheart, I hope you enjoy your stay!”

“No!” she cries, burying her fingers in her hair.

“Wait, wait, she might be able to pull out of this,” Hana insists.

Jesse checks his math. “With three houses? That’ll be...five hundred and fifty.”

“Or, not,” Hana concludes.

Lena wails, covering her eyes and giving her game token a push so it falls over. “You’ve sunk my battleship!”

“And first blood is drawn. Good game, and thank you for the properties,” Jesse says, leaning over to start collecting his winnings. The others watch with growing dread as the impressive pile of deeds on Jesse’s side of the board grows bigger. Jesse shoots them all a grin, especially Hanzo fuming on the other end. “Don’t worry, darlin’. You’re still the only ten I see.”

The pun makes Lena groan and flop over to the side, reaching for a new beer. “You’ve already beat me, don’t make it worse with bad puns!”

 

\---

 

“Hanzo.”

“Yes?”

“We might be in trouble here.”

Hanzo folds his fingers into a steeple in front of his face, eyes watching as Fareeha moves around past Go and pays Lúcio a paltry two dollars in rent. “I am aware.”

Hana scoots a little closer, leaning forward. The others at the table can easily hear them if they try, and Jesse watches them with an amused little smile on his face. No matter. “Here’s what I’m thinking,” she says into Hanzo’s shoulder. “The only way we’re going to stop him is if we work together.”

“Are you suggesting an alliance?” Hanzo asks.

“Exactly. And I know just what you want for it.”

Hanzo glances down at Park Place. “I’m listening.”

“I’ll give you this,” she says, tapping the coveted blue property. “But in return, for the rest of the game, if I ever land on either property I get to stay rent-free. What do you say?”

The offer is tempting. At this point Hana only has a handful of random properties that aren’t mortgaged, and if Jesse is the one that takes her out his chances of ever getting Park Place disappear. Hanzo has enough other properties on the board that he might take Hana out himself. And if he can get Jesse to land on the blue monopoly, with hotels, he might can turn this game around. “We have an agreement, Miss Song.”

 

\---

 

Hana and Fareeha are out less than two rounds later.

“How the hell did Lúcio outlast us?” Fareeha asks, handing the last of her money over to Hanzo and slumping back against the loveseat.

“Because you guys didn’t pick the dog,” he replies, smug now that his position in third place is secure. They watch as Jesse rolls but lands on one of his own properties. “The dog is obviously the best piece you can be. And I told you karma would come back at you.”

“Whatever, this game sucks anyway,” Hana says as she comes back from the kitchenette, hopping over the back of the couch and bouncing into place next to Lúcio. “Who’s turn is it?”

“Lúcio’s,” Hanzo says, handing him the dice. “Remember, seven is the most common—”

“Yeah, I got it Legolas, thank you,” Lúcio cuts him off. There’s a lot of bad stuff in front of his scottie dog, including Hanzo’s powerhouse monopoly of Boardwalk and Park Place. He thinks he can survive anything else, but if he lands on either of those he is done. “Here goes nothing.”

The dice skitter and roll before settling on a six and a four. Hanzo moves the piece for him, and they all look up at Lúcio with trepidation when it comes to a stop. 

“No!” he whimpers, face crumpling. “No, no, no, no, no, I hate Community Chest, why is it always Community Chest!”

“There’s no way it’s bad this time,” Hana says.

“Yeah,” Jesse agrees, Hanzo nodding along. “You’re overdue, it has to be good.”

Hana grabs his shoulders from behind and squeezes them encouragingly. “You’ve got this. Just do it, like ripping off a bandage.”

He is more reluctant than that, but Lúcio does pick up a card. With a deep breath, he flips it over. The amount of text on the card seals his fate. “You are assessed for street repairs. Pay forty dollars per house and a hundred and fifteen per hotel you own!”

Hanzo winces and Jesse mutters, “Ouch.”

Lúcio jumps to his feet and lets out a shout of pure rage. “Fuck this! I hate this fucking game! It’s stupid, the whole thing is stupid, whoever made this game is stupid!  Monopoly can go to hell!” Then he stomps away from the table and out the door, letting out a few more yells for good measure. His eruption leaves the rest of them shellshocked.

“Holy shit,” Fareeha whispers. “Did I hallucinate or did Lúcio just cuss?”

“I feel like I just saw a unicorn having sex,” Hana murmurs.

“Monopoly broke him,” Hanzo says.

Jesse is about to add to that when Lúcio sweeps back into the room. “Sorry about that!” he chirps, all smiles, like his monumental outburst never happened. “All better now! Looks like I’m bankrupt, but I’m not sure who the property goes to?”

“Are you okay?” Lena asks.

“Sure am! Never better! But after we’re done with this game, I think we should burn the board. What do you think?”

Five heads quickly bob in agreement. Even if anyone wanted to preserve the game for future use, no one wants to contradict him. It might set him off.

 

\---

 

They thought that once it was down to just the two players the game would be more or less over, but of course Jesse and Hanzo have to make things difficult.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Hana murmurs, voice slurred from the beer and the urge to sleep and her cheek being squished against Lúcio’s shoulder. The only thing that has changed in the past hour is money going back and forth, neither opponent losing enough to make a difference and shift the momentum. She pushes herself up, and blinks hazily at the others. “They could be at this all night. I’m going to bed.”

“You sure?” Jesse asks as she leverages herself up to her feet. “I think I’m on the brink of victory.”

“Bold words, cowboy,” Hanzo replies, giving the dice a toss. As if to bely Jesse’s words, he lands on Go, one of the safest places on the board at the moment.

“Very sure,” Hana says, helping Lúcio stand.

Fareeha stands up as well and offers a hand to Lena. “I’m out, too. Let us know who wins in the morning.”

“You two can clean up while you’re at it, since you’re so keen to finish,” Lena adds.

“Rude,” Jesse says, but tips his hat to them as they go. “Y’all have a good night.”

They all call their goodbyes with minimum enthusiasm, stumbling out the door and off toward the dormitories. Once they’re out of earshot, Jesse sighs and leans back in his chair, dropping his hat over on the couch. “Well, darlin’, what do you think?”

“I think we haven’t lost our touch,” he says around a pleased smile, pushing his stacks of money into one pile.

“Just think of what we could have done if we’d stayed in the crime business,” Jesse offers. “Head of the Shimada Clan and leader of Deadlock? We could’ve lived like kings.”

Hanzo hums, resting his head on his curled fist and looking at Jesse with sleepy bedroom eyes. “Yes, but I would have never been here to meet you,” he points out. “Besides, I think I am rather fond of my Thimble Empire.”

Jesse offers a slow grin. “Maybe we can make a deal.”

“Oh?”

“What if,” Jesse drawls, picking up his beer bottle and taking a drink, “we agree to combine the Thimble Empire and the Cowboy Coalition—”

Hanzo lets out an undignified snort that dissolves into a giggle. “The  _ what?” _

“You heard me,” Jesse snickers. “Anyway. We agree to combine our vast, vast wealth and rule together.”

Hanzo nods, as if considering this offer very seriously. “And in return?”

Jesse raises his beer to his mouth, this time holding the bottle suggestively against his lips. “And in return, we go back to our rooms and I make it worth your while.”

Even from this distance Jesse can see Hanzo’s eyes watch the way Jesse’s lips wrap around the bottle, can see Hanzo’s breathing pick up pace, the way he licks his own lips with want. “You drive a hard bargain,” Hanzo replies, dark eyes flicking back to Jesse’s. Then he smirks. “But I play to win.” He shoves the dice across the board in front of Jesse, and the cowboy tips his head back in a hearty laugh.

“You son of a bitch,” Jesse says, sitting up and grabbing the dice. “Fine, call my bluff. But I’ve got three of the most landed-on monopolies on the board. There’s no way you win.”

He throws the dice down on the board, and promptly lands on Hanzo’s monopoly.

“PARK PLACE!” Hanzo shouts, leaping to his feet with both arms clenched in fists over his head. He lets out a loud whoop and twirls in a circle, then breaks out into what can only be described as a drunken swivel dance that involves a lot of arm waving and a sideways stumble that has him landing on the couch. Finding himself on his back hardly slows him down as he kicks his feet, hooting and hollering with glee.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jesse yells over his celebration. “I can sell properties, I can make this work. Just give me a minute. You didn’t win!” And it’s true, he does have enough money, but the move deals a serious blow to the Cowboy Coalition.

Hanzo rolls up on his elbow and points at his lover. “And you rolled doubles!” he crows. “This could be it!”

“Shit.” Jesse picks up the dice and gives them a hard look. If he wasn’t playing against Hanzo, he’d have the other man blow on them for luck. Which just reminds him of what he would rather be doing with Hanzo right now than playing Monopoly. Well, at least if he loses they can move on to something more enjoyable. “Lady luck, don’t fail me now.”

The dice trip and tumble over each other before falling still. Snake eyes.

Jesse’s drops his head as Hanzo howls with happiness. The archer leaps to his feet, then up on top of the game board itself, his thimble token held high. “Behold! I am the King of Monopoly!”

“All hail the King,” Jesse laughs, accepting his defeat so he can watch Hanzo make a fool of himself. “You are drunk.”

“Only a bit.” The grin Hanzo shoots him is wild, dangerous. The best kind. “I have never won at Monopoly before.”

That’s surprising. Jesse thought Hanzo would be a natural at it. “Really?”

“Yes.” He climbs off the table directly onto Jesse’s chair, the gunslinger snapping awake as Hanzo settles in his lap.  Hanzo throws both his arms around Jesse and leans in tantalizingly close. “I think we should celebrate.”

Jesse goes red. “Do you now?” His hands grip Hanzo’s thighs. “Time to go back to our room then?”

“No. Here.” Hanzo punctuates the demand by swiveling his hips down into Jesse’s, knocking a groan out of the other man.

“Han, we’re in the rec room,” Jesse tries. Even by his own ears, it’s not a very convincing argument. Especially since he leans up to mouth along Hanzo’s throat.

“We’ll be quick. No one will know.”

Jesse could argue, try being reasonable, but in his defense it is very hard to think rationally when Shimada Hanzo does that thing with his tongue that makes Jesse’s head spin. He could argue, or he could grab Hanzo under his thighs, lift him up, lay him down on top of the Monopoly board, and follow through with the suggestion he made earlier. He chooses option two.

Later, back in their room, Hanzo finds a hotel stuck to his ass. Jesse keeps it as a souvenir. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like that and want more, want to check out my art, or just want to chat, come on by my tumblr! You can find me under username wyntera. And if twitter is more your game, come and join me there, just look for @ThreeCatDesigns. You can now also find me as wyntera on Pillowfort!
> 
> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
